


Extremely Gay

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam has a bad day, Mason cheers him up with extremely gay methods. Liam isn't complaining.





	Extremely Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, because I never would have written this if not for you, and because I wish you a happy birthday!

Liam should not be calling Mason. He should learn to solve his own problems. He should be able to deal with a little stress without falling apart. He should not depend on his best friend so much. Especially since this best friend thing has gotten complicated. Since Liam has started making it complicated.

 

“Liam?” Mason’s warm voice asks. “Is everything alright?” 

 

There it is again, this feeling. The feeling that doesn’t belong down there in Liam’s belly, the fluttering and the tingling and the… the fucking butterflies. What the hell? Mason has been Liam’s best friend for so long that he can’t remember the time before their friendship. Whenever he thinks back, he thinks back to the two of them. It’s how his brain works. All his memories are tied to Mason. 

 

Pre-school? You mean the time when Liam and Mason were allowed to walk home alone and the really not that long way took them hours because they had to collect all the coolest rocks and examine the wildlife, using their lunch boxes to transport snails and bugs and worms home for the purpose of further highly scientific research. 

 

Liam’s tenth birthday was when Mason was allowed to stay over at his house not only for one, but two nights, and the weekend had become the most epic sleepover in their young lives, pizza, popcorn and movies they were - strictly speaking -  too young to watch included. 

 

Sixth grade was when Mason dreamed about becoming a hairdresser someday and Liam let himself be convinced to act as his (previously more hairy than later) guinea pig. Scissors were banned from both of their rooms afterwards and Liam wore a hat for several weeks in the middle of summer. 

 

The following summer break was the one when the two boys built a treehouse in Mason’s backyard that was close enough to the swimming pool to be used as a diving board. Eighth grade was the year when they got officially addicted to video games. In freshman year, Mason spurred Liam on to go get that spot on the lacrosse team, partly out of support and partly out of interest in Brett Talbot and his ridiculous eight-pack. 

 

The point is, Liam doesn’t remember the time he got diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder, he remembers Mason bringing him ice-cream and sitting at the foot of ball of blankets and teenager-limbs until Liam was ready to come out and talk. The memory of telling Mason about being a werewolf is more clearly vivid in his mind than that of being bitten in the first place. He can continue the list endlessly, it all comes down to the same thing. Mason is his sun, and his moon, and his truth. His anchor. 

 

“I’m fine,” Liam sighs. It goes like it usually does, he seeks Mason out because he’s a mess by himself, but the sound of his best friend’s voice alone calms him down so effectively that he wonders if he isn’t just being overdramatic. “I’m just… stressed out, you know. Scott still wants to train me to become an alpha, no matter how many times I tell him that I could never follow in his footsteps.” 

 

Mason’s breathing is audible through the connection, but he doesn’t say anything. He waits for Liam to pour his heart out, just as he has done so many times before. And eventually, Liam gets to the point where he can’t stop himself from babbling. 

 

“Can you believe I still haven’t started that stupid history assignment? I got myself so many books from the library, but I just can’t seem to bring myself to actually sit down and start working on it. Oh yeah, and apparently Mom has decided that it’s my duty to mow the lawn behind the house because why not? It’s too damn hot in my room right now, and I can’t focus on anything and Nolan just texted me and gosh, that dude is really not an easy co-captain to deal with.” 

 

Mason laughs quietly. “Jesus, Liam, would you just breathe for a minute?” 

 

Liam breathes. He exhales deeply, presses all the air out of his lungs before he sucks fresh air in again. Also something that Mason has shown him. 

 

“You do know that you don’t always have to meet everyone's expectations perfectly, right?” Mason continues. “Do you want me to come over?” 

 

Liam’s heart should not start beating faster. He should not be so eager to say yes. He should not. Yet, he can’t forget the last time he and Mason were alone in his room, can’t get the other boy’s smell out of his head. He’s been dreaming about the moment their hands brushed against each other countless times since then, and not only while sleeping. He’s thought about their knees pressing against each other when they sit next to another. 

 

Of course, he hasn’t stopped there. Liam is not the kind of guy to go for a little bit, to settle for a maybe, to take what he can get and be satisfied with it. No. Of course, Liam had to fall, and fall hard. Fall for his best friend and live with the constant fear of destroying the bond they’ve had with his stupid crush. 

 

“You don’t have to, Mase,” Liam says shyly. He doesn’t want to say no, because it would be a lie. He doesn’t want to say yes either, because that would be… well, he’d be saying yes for different reasons than Mason thinks, and somehow that feels like betrayal. 

 

“I know that, you dork,” Mason replies. He’s the only person who can call Liam a dork without it sounding like an insult. “You know what, I think I know what you need. You start your history assignment now and I’ll pick you up at sundown.” 

 

“To do what?” Liam wants to know. He can tell that Mason is excited about the idea he obviously has, and if Mason is excited, then so is Liam, and goddamnit, he can’t help it if he’s the most impatient and nosy person on earth. Not his fault. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” Mason answers, “see you later, Li.” 

 

He hangs up before Liam gets the chance to say goodbye. 

 

Liam’s first thought is that Mason really is the most amazing and thoughtful and supportive best friend in the whole world. It’s one thing to listen to your buddy whining over the phone, and something entirely different to drop everything for a spontaneous meeting to cheer them up.

 

The second thought is about what Mason could possibly have in mind for them to do, especially since he was talking about a surprise. Mason knows exactly how little Liam thinks of surprises, and usually his strategy to get Liam calmed down is the exact opposite, namely to explain and talk things out and help see things clearer. Maybe that’s the reason why Liam feels particularly giddy this night, because something about it seems to be special. It’s not impossible that it’s just wishful thinking from his part, but Liam can’t help the excited tingles beneath his skin. 

 

The third thought comes just a moment later, and here it goes - the reason for Liam to freak the fuck out. If he doesn’t know where Mason’s taking him, and he doesn’t know what they’re doing, then how on earth is he supposed to know what to wear? 

 

It’s not exactly typical for Liam to worry too much about his outfit. He’s not that guy. He chooses his clothes by weather-appropriateness and comfort, and he’d pick an extra five minutes of sleep in the morning over a longer bathroom routine any time. Liam isn’t vain. He really doesn’t care that much. He knows he has an exceptionally sharp jawline and pretty blue eyes, knows that Mason likes his hair most the length it has now, and he doesn’t assume a slightly different blue of his jeans or a row of buttons on the front of a shirt have much influence on that. 

 

At least that’s what he normally tells himself. But now, with the memory of Mason’s soft voice and the little chuckle in mind, Liam can’t seem to stop his brain from spiraling. He just doesn’t want to look stupid, okay? He doesn’t want to spend his evening sitting in a fancy restaurant in a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie. Although now that he thinks it, why the hell would Mason take him to a fancy restaurant?

 

Liam seriously needs to get a grip. He needs to stop obsessing over the possibility of his best friend wanting more from him. He’s lost control, really. A few times he even imagined Mason smelling like love around him. That’s how far his brain has taken it - to the point where Liam can’t trust his sense for chemosignals anymore. Because Mason would never, right? Mason would tell him. Yes, Liam was pretty sure that Mason wouldn’t leave him in the dark about something fundamental like that was changing between them. 

 

Of course, telling himself he was exaggerating completely doesn’t help at all. Two hours later and with zero progress on his history assignment, but a carpet covered in all the clothes he owns, Liam is dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple but not too casual grey sweater, the reason for his choice being that Mason once mentioned he likes that piece and that it brings out the color of Liam’s eyes. 

 

When the doorbell rings, Liam runs down the stairs and put his shoes on, waiting for a second to catch his breath before he opens the door to a waiting Mason. Damn him, why does Mason have to make this whole stupid hopeless crush thing so hard on him? He’s just standing there with a smile on his face and his dark eyes sparkling, looking like it took him two seconds to put the perfect look together, his pants a little too tight to help with Liam’s little problem, the collar of his shirt, the hood of his sweater, the collar of his jean jacket, so much fabric that seems like it was made for the sole purpose to hold onto it while kissing him. 

 

Liam is so screwed. If he thought he could just pretend like everything is as always while jerking off to inappropriate thoughts at night until eventually he’d get over it and finally fall for somebody else, in this very moments all his hopes are destroyed. Nothing is as always. And nothing will ever be like it used to again. 

 

“Hey, wait a second,” Mason says as Liam closes the door behind him and throws on his jacket on the way down his front porch towards Mason’s parked car in the driveway. 

 

Liam freezes and turns around. “What’s up? Do we need anything before we go?” 

 

“I don’t know, Li, do you need anything?” Mason replies with a big smile as he steps closer. 

 

Truth be told, Liam doesn’t get it. He really doesn’t get what Mason’s talking about or why he’s grinning so widely or what he’s doing when he spreads his arms wide. Liam just stands there, dumbfounded until he’s wrapped in a tight hug, a pair of arms closing behind his back. And then he gets it. He understands the moment he allows himself to let go and lean into the touch, to sling his own arms around Mason as well, to rest his head against Mason’s shoulder and inhale his scent, to relish the proximity. 

 

For once in all those past weeks, Liam doesn’t feel dirty or inappropriate as they stand in the driveway and hug. He doesn’t feel like he’s crossing lines or invading spaces. He just feels safe. Yes, he needed this. 

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles as they climb into the car that actually belongs Mason’s Dad, but it smells so much like Mason inside that Liam doesn’t bother asking. The sun is setting around them as they drive, but in Liam’s very own universe, it rises every time Mason smiles. 

 

“You look good tonight,” Mason notes with a nod towards Liam in the passenger’s seat. 

 

A part of Liam melts hearing the compliment, and another part curses Mason because how is he supposed to react to that without accidentally confessing his undying love for the other boy? He blushes. Actually, he turns into a tomato right there in Mason’s car, but what can he do when the most beautiful man on earth tells him he looks good? It’s not fair. 

 

“Um, thanks,” Liam mumbles shyly. “You look good too. Tonight, I mean. But also always.” 

 

Mason lets out a little laugh that goes right under Liam’s skin and to his heart. It would feel amazing if he wasn’t currently shitting his pants. Liam can’t remember ever being this nervous before.

 

“Where are we going?” he asks again, not necessarily to get much information out of Mason, but more to break the awkward silence between them. 

 

“To the preserve,” Mason answers simply. He takes a left turn off of the main road as he says it, the ground becoming softer beneath the tires of the truck, the sound of the engine changing, the humming turning lower. 

 

“What could we possibly do there at night?” Liam wants to know, genuinely wondering. He doesn’t associate too many happy memories with the woods. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Mason smiles, “it has absolutely nothing to do with anything even remotely supernatural. Well, except with you, of course.” 

 

“So it has to do with me and…?” 

 

“And me, you dummy,” Mason laughed. Just the two of them then. Out in the preserve all by themselves in the dark, which is of course totally not the content of Liam’s latest dreams at all. Damnit, Mason seriously needs to stop looking so cute as he turns his head to talk to Liam. 

 

They stop at a spot that confuses Liam a little, mainly because there’s nothing around them, absolutely nothing special to the place. He doesn’t even think he’s been there before. It smells like any unfamiliar part of woods, like dirt and trees and a few animals hiding in the bushes. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Liam admits as he follows Mason out of the truck. “Am I missing something? Should I know this place? Is it special somehow?” 

 

Mason chuckles as he grabs a pile of blankets from the backseat and jumps onto the truck bed. “It’s special, yes. But I don’t think you know it yet. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Liam is a little scared and highly intrigued, looking up at Mason spreading out dozens of woollen blankets. 

 

“Hey, Li?” he asks. “There should be a bunch of pillows in the backseat. Can you grab them before you come up here?” 

 

“Sure,” Liam mumbles. Mason isn’t seriously making them a bed up there? He opens the door to the truck and has to laugh. “Are there any pillows left in your house now? What’s your poor Mom gonna sleep on tonight?” 

 

“Shut up,” Mason laughs back, “my Mom’s fine. I only took those from my room and the living room and the guest room.” He catches them as Liam throws them up and arranges them to a half circle before he looks down at Liam. “What are you waiting for? Come up here, puppy.” He reaches out a hand and helps Liam climb up although they both know Liam could have managed just fine on his own, but then they wouldn’t have felt that sparkle when their hands touched. 

 

“Here,” Mason says quietly as he sits down on the right side of the warm little bird-nest he’s built. “Lie down with me.” 

 

It feels weird to hear those words from his mouth. After all his obsession over Mason, Liam doesn’t trust himself to hear correctly anymore, doesn’t believe that it really can be true. But here he is, on a mild summer evening in the preserve alone with Mason, far away from all his problems, standing on the truck bed with nothing else to do but follow Mason’s tempting words, although he knows his dilemma isn’t getting any smaller as he sinks against the pillow mountain. 

 

“Look up,” Mason whispers. 

 

All the time until now, Liam has been too distracted to realize what they’re doing. But finally, as he tilts his chin up and looks at the endless sky full of stars, the world slows down around him. 

 

“Wow,” he breathes out. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

It is. It’s beautiful. But Liam isn’t just talking about the stars above their heads, he means all of it. The fact that he has someone in his life who cares enough about him to take him here just because he’s had a bad day, Mason making sure he’s perfectly comfortable, the warmth of his body right next to Liam’s, his smell, that damn smell… 

 

“Mase,” Liam says. He can’t keep quiet anymore. It’s just not possible. “Why are you doing this to me?” 

 

Liam can hear the beat Mason’s heart skips in surprise. “What do you mean? What am I doing to you?” 

 

“This,” Liam answers, making a vague gesture around him. “Picking me up and taking me out here. Showing me this. Bringing all those blankets and pillows.” 

 

“I don’t get it,” Mason whispers, “what’s wrong with all that?” 

 

Liam sighs. “Nothing’s wrong with that, Mase, it’s just… Look, you’re taking me out stargazing? You do realize how gay that is, right? Like, that’s extremely gay, even for you.” 

 

He regrets his words as soon as they’re out, but Mason reacts completely differently from what he expects. 

 

“Yeah, Liam, I do realize how gay that is. That’s kind of the point of all this.” 

 

“You… what?” Okay, was that just another thing made up by Liam’s love-drunk brain or did Mason actually say that? 

 

“Tell me something, Li,” Mason says, turning to his side to look at him. “How’s it possible for you to be surprised by this? You’re a werewolf, right? You’re supposed to smell it.” 

 

As simply as that, it all falls into place. “Oh my God,” Liam whispers, turning his head to look into Mason’s big, brown, beautiful eyes. “I have. I’ve been smelling it. I just… I thought it wasn’t real. I thought my brain was playing tricks on me.” 

 

“What?” Mason asks. “Why?” 

 

“Because somehow that’s the most logical explanation when you accidentally fall in love with your best friend and things start changing and you don’t know how to deal with that. When you’re so scared of ruining a friendship that you tell yourself it can’t be true. When everything is so complicated already that the feelings being mutuals seems too good to be true.” 

 

Now it’s Mason’s turn to gasp. “You’re in love with me?” 

 

“How’s it possible for you to be surprised by this?” Liam smiles. “You know me better than I know myself.” 

 

“I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Mason whispers, bringing one hand up near Liam’s face, but not touching him yet. 

 

“Good,” Liam sighs, “because I’ve been wanting the same since I opened the door earlier.” 

 

They’re both grinning like idiots as Mason lets his fingers graze Liam’s cheek and they shift closer together, Liam pulling Mason forward by the collar. The first touch of their lips is exciting, but soon their kisses feel like something familiar, as if it had always been there, sweet and soft and reassuring. 

 

It’s nothing like Liam imagined his first kiss with the man he loves to be like. Not breath-taking or earth-shattering and probably not worth a movie scene. But it’s still the best feeling ever, and Liam knows in his heart that this is exactly what he wants to spend the rest of his life doing. 

 

“Are you cold?” Mason asks after a while that could have been ten minutes or two hours, Liam has no idea. He hasn’t really noticed how cool the air around them has become, or his feet starting to freeze in his shoes, because he’s been too busy, but he nods and lets Mason wrap him into two fluffy blankets before they get lost in each other again. 

 

As beautiful as the stars are above them, they’re going to have to wait for Liam to watch them another night. Because this night, he’s busy being extremely gay. 


End file.
